It is known that charge/discharge of a battery at high electric power under a low-temperature environment (at −15° C. to −10° C., for example) accelerates deterioration of the battery, leading to a shortened battery life and an inability to exhibit sufficient battery performance. Therefore, a configuration for prohibiting charge/discharge depending on the temperature of a battery has been proposed. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-252427 (PTL 1), for example, discloses a configuration in which a secondary battery is not charged when a temperature of the secondary battery detected by a temperature detecting means is lower than a prescribed temperature.